Abandon (Re-written)
by TsunaMoe
Summary: After the future battle Tsunayuki or Tsuna expect to live her life normally again with her friends. But they left her and so she deny them and found her new guardians with familiar face and a new face. When her old guardians regretted what they have done, will she forgive them and became the compassionate sky who embrace all once more?
1. Chapter 1

**this is the re-written version of Abandon and it doesn't change much...**

**sorry if it's disappointing. **

1 month has passed since the future battle. Tsunayuki or Tsuna thought that she would return to her usual day with her guardians, her friends, her family. However, it turns out, she only return to the life as Dame-Tsuna, And with Reborn and Bianchi who is in Italy for Vongola business now that Reborn's adult body has back. She slowly began to break apart.

Tsuna P.O.V

'It hurts, it hurts so much.' My days are now fill with constant bullying and for some reason Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun are now ignoring me and it feels like they are avoiding me. They always ran away saying they're busy with their club activities. It's not just them, Onii-san, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, and Hibari-san. I know he always said I'm a herbivore and a noisy one but at least he greet me in the morning albeit in the form of threatening, but now… I don't know anymore. I turned at the next corner to my home when suddenly I heard someone talk

"Did you see her today?" I know that voice, it's Gokudera-kun and who are they talking about. It can't be me, right?

"Haha, yeah. Actually I almost me her but I turn away instantly." Yamamoto said to Gokudera-kun

"Well lucky you, unlike me who's sitting right next her boy I can't wait for the rolling seat tomorrow." Gokudera-kun said again. 'The one who's sitting next to him is me, could it be they are talking about me. No it can't be, they are not the type to say such a thing. But is it really me?' I thought as I pressed myself to the wall so that they don't notice me.

"Kufufufu well thank god I didn't go to the same school with you guys." That voice! Mukuro?!

"Hn, you guys still have it good while I always met her every single morning. That herbivore is really annoying." Hibari-san?

"I wish we never meet Dame-Tsuna" '!' "That way we can resume our normal life to the extreme." Onii-san... I see, if they really regret meeting with me I guess there's only one thing left for me to do to them for the last time.

"Is that so." I said as I revealed myself to them. They turned around and gasped, Mukuro and Hibari only widen their eyes but anyone can see shock on their face.

I smiled at them like my usual smile to the kids, the gentle smile and I close my eyes so they can't see my emotion "Then I guess I could grant your wish. Full heartily." My smile gone at the same time I finish my sentences. I walked fast passing them while they're still processing what I just said. And when they realize what I just said they turn to me shouting my name

"WAIT JUUDAIME!"

"TSUNA!"

"HERBIVORE!"

"SAWADA!"

They immediately chase after me and I fasten my pace again. The one who reach me first is my ex sun guardian. He touch my shoulder trying to turn me around but I immediately slap it and said

"Please don't touch me so friendly Sasagawa-san it's disgusting." I say it with cold look and leave them. If they wish they never met me, then I'll just pretend we never met.

_The sky has lost her brightness. Without the sun who shine upon her, rain who washed her sadness, storm and the cloud who protected her. All of them leave from her and left her vulnerable. And so the sky turns dark and became the night sky who embraced all the darkness inside her._


	2. Chapter 2

They really didn't mean to end it like this. They're just so frustrated, so scared. After what happen they simply want to taste the normality to live just as a student. But they know that if they stay with Tsuna they won't have that, so they choose to abandon her. They really didn't think what will be the cause because of their decisions.

"Is that so." They hear her says and they turn to her.

"Then I guess I could grant your wish. Full heartily." She walked past them and when they finally process what did just happen they begin to chase her

"WAIT JUUDAIME!" "TSUNA!" "HERBIVORE!" "SAWADA!"

Ryohei reached her first but when he touched her shoulder she slapped his hand and said something that make their heart clenched so much

"Please don't touch me so friendly Sasagawa-san it's disgusting." Her voice is cold and full of venom, they know that they choose to did this. But now, they regretted it.

_The element who choose to abandoned their sky all fall in the darkness without a sky willing to embrace them. When they realized their action it was too late… they have lost their sky and they probably will not have it back._

* * *

><p>After what happen yesterday, all guardians woke up hoping that it is just a dream. But it wasn't.<p>

When Yamamoto and Gokudera go to school they accidently arrive at the Sawada residence, when they realized it they choose to just pass it like always but stop when they hear her voice

"Ittekimasu." Tsuna yelled opening her door. It's her usual cheerful voice. When she saw them, she smiled at them and for a moment, they thought that it is really a dream. But what happen next is what made them realize that it's the reality

"Ara, Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san what a coincidence to meet here." She talk to the both of the teens like talking to a stranger. They feel like they can't breathed, they realize that their sky has choose to deny them but they won't back down just like that.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto said but was cut off by Tsuna who said

"Yamamoto-san please don't call me so familiarly, after all we aren't really that close." Yamamoto widen his eyes, he can't believe that Tsuna said that. But he knew it's his fault that they became like this. It's his decisions to abandon her, abandon his sky just to choose the same thing that almost took his life, the same thing that Tsuna save him from. Even though she save him and he swear to protect her and wash her sadness like rain supposed to do but he choose to add her sorrow by abandoning her, leaving her to the bullies to hurt her even though he is supposed to protect her. He betray her.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera who heard what she said widen his eyes. Never in his life he thought that Juudaime will do such things

"Gokudera-san, please don't call me by that name my name is Sawada not that name you just said."

If it's the usual he would have thought that she only trying to make him call her by her name. but now it isn't. she told him to call her Sawada. She draw a line between them just as stranger to each other. How could he choose that decisions, he's an assassin for fucking sake! He knew once you step in the mafia then there's no turning back. But he choose to abandon his sky just to feel what a normal life is like. He abandon the same sky that save him from death, who save him from the darkness, from the loneliness, the same sky who accept him the one who is always rejected by others. And what did he return to her. Putting her into the same darkness that he once feel, loneliness. He abandon her, leaving her vulnerable to the enemy, no he choose to give her to the enemy to torment her, to hurt her. He is not the storm who attack the enemy instead he give her to the enemy… he betray her.

"Anyway, I'll be late so I'll be going now, bye Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san." And the next thing they saw, she's gone

* * *

><p>Tsuna is not pleased at all. Nope not at all. When she arrived at class she saw something that really annoyed her. Her desk is being use as a chair by her bully. With it's foot on it.<p>

She walk to her seat while the said guy still oblivious about it, when she's beside him he finally noticed her and snarled at her

"What do you want Dame-Tsuna?!" Tsuna stared at him with narrowed eyes putting her hand on her hip

"You're sitting on my desk." The guy snorted and practically motioning his hands motioning her to leave

"Yeah so what, you can just wait or better yet you can sit on the floor after all a Dame-student doesn't need to study right." The guy and his friends laugh at his statement. Tsuna finally snap at him and she let out some of a killing intent. All her classmates stared at them including Yamamoto and Gokudera who just arrive

"Get off." Tsuna said, the guy turn to her and growl at her

"Huh, what did you said Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna's eyes covered by her bangs and more killing intent flowing out from her petite bodies. By now, all her classmates including the guy's friends find they are shivering at her aura, except the guy who is still sitting on her desk. When Tsuna look up, the said guy flinch. He swear he saw Dame-Tsuna's eyes are orange just now.

"I said get off from my desk." Her voice is full of venom and cold like ice, all occupants of the room practically sweating bullets now all of them thinking the same thing. 'Is this really Dame-Tsuna?'

"And what if I don't want to." The guy even though he shivered under her cold eyes still choose to fight her. Tsuna shrugged her shoulders

"Suit yourself." And the next thing happen is the bully being thrown out from the classroom making a huge crack on the wall. Silence filled in the room all of them staring at the bully and Tsuna, Tsuna just put her bag on her desk but not before she wipe them off with tissue.

In Nezu's class Tsuna just staring blankly at the sky. Nezu who saw this practically mad at her because she isn't listening to the elite him.

"SAWADA! ANSWER THIS QUESTION!" Nezu yelled at her, Tsuna just stare at the board and said

"X=15" and she turn to the sky again, Nezu who want to insult her stop when he see that her answer is correct

"C-correct."

Ever since then Tsuna change completely. She's becoming much smarter and athletic and what's more much confident. She doesn't hold back to insult at the person who insulted her or to her bullies who once tried to beat her up. Let's just say that the bullies hasn't step into school for full 3 months due to serious injury. But what change her completely is that she become much colder, she never smile her eyes are practically always narrowed and cold. Yamamoto and Gokudera can't believed that this is their once called sky. It's almost like the Tsuna they knew never existed and they knew it was their fault

_The once bright sky has turned into the night sky without someone to reached her in the darkness but maybe… maybe someday she will be the bright sky again. In the far future._


	3. Chapter 3

1 month. After 1 month has passed after what happen at the class and Tsuna sudden changes, Reborn and Bianchi are finally back from their work.

"Chaos." "We're home Mamma." Reborn and Bianchi greeted Nana while putting their luggage on the floor.

"Ara, Reborn-san Bianchi-chan okaerinasai. How are your holiday?" Nana asked while smiling brightly at the two of them.

"Very good Mamma." Bianchi answered with her usual smile, Reborn glanced through the house and frowned a bit although it's not noticeable due to his fedora shadowing half of his face.

"Mamma, where's Dame-Tsuna." At this Nana's smile drop almost immediately, making Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"Well, She's upstairs reviewing her lesson today, and Reborn please don't call her by that name again. It will not be a nice sight." Reborn rise his eyebrow at Nana's statement. Really what can Dame-Tsuna do anyway with that thinking way of her.

"Did something happen Mamma?" Nana only look at the two and gesturing the two of them to the living room and start telling them what happen for the last 1 month.

After she finished her story, Reborn is now confused. How the hell Tsuna can change like that all of the sudden.

'it seems I have a student to questioned.' Reborn thought while walking to Tsuna's room.

When he open her door he got welcome by a… half naked Tsuna…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tsuna screams as Reborn hurried up to close her door.

'What. The… did she really have that much curve on her body.' Reborn thought but quickly dismissing the very same though.

'What the hell am I thinking! She is my student for God sake!' Reborn ended his tough by knocking Tsuna's door, asking if he can come in and answered by a muffled yes from inside.

He open the door finding Tsuna sitting on her bed, fully clothed while hugging her pillow and hiding her face from the Hitman.

"Since when did you come home?" her voice is muffled by the pillow but the hitman hear her clearly.

"Just now." A moment of silence again when Reborn finally broke it

"Tsuna, what happened while we're in Italy?" Tsuna widen her eyes but it immediately return to dull again. She began to explain what happen and what she overheard they talked about her. When she was done, Reborn is right down furious of the stupid act her guardians have done.

"I'll talk to Nono about this, and you need new guardians as well." Reborn said and Tsuna only nodded. Reborn sighed as he stand up patting the brunette's head for a few seconds and head towards the door. He has a phone call to do.

~ The next morning ~

"Ohayou Kaa-san, minna." Tsunayuki said the kids run towards her and tackled her, although not power full enough to make her fall

"Ohayou Tsuna-nee." The kids said at the same time, Tsuna soften her eyes looking at the three sure her other ex-guardians are all jerk but she'll never blamed Lambo the little innocent toddler. Even if he is her lightning guardian she wanted him to enjoy his childhood, beside he didn't ignored her when she need him unlike the others.

"Ohayo Fuuta, Lambo, I-Pin." The kids smiled brightly and then returning to their own seat while Tsuna walk towards her seat.

"Tsuna." Reborn said putting the newspaper on the table, Tsuna tilted her head staring at Reborn wondering what he want to say.

"Yes?"

"Today your guardians will transferred to your class be sure to know them." Reborn said sipping his espresso that he made. Tsuna lifted her eyebrow

"And how in the world did you manage to make them to become my guardians?" Reborn only smirked at Tsuna's question

"Because I'm the number one hitman that's why." Tsuna only shake her head already used to Reborn's ridiculous answer.

"And if you don't hurry you'll be late." Reborn said again, Tsuna widen her eyes and snapped her head to the clock. it's already 7.45 and school start at 8.00. seems like she's really losen herself yesterday after Reborn came home.

"Shoot!" Tsuna manage to eat or more like just shoved her breakfast, drink the orange juice to avoid being chock by her own food, she manage to yelled 'ittekimasu' to the others before dashing to the school. Just a few meter before her school, she slowed down her pace so that she won't look panicked. While walking now to her class she can't stopped wondering what will her guardians look like. Speaking of guardians she manage to remember her over-protectiveness childhood friends back in elementary school before she move to Nanimori. Many thought that she live in Nanimori from the very beginning but it was wrong. She lived at Tokyo until eight years old when that blondie idiota bastardy Iemitsu decided to move her and Nana to Nanimori for protection.

_~Flashback 6 years ago~_

_"Yuki!" yelled a girl with brown short haired, she has a pair of brown eyes. Tsunayuki turned to face the girl and smiled brightly_

_"Kari!" the said girl tackled Tsunayuki but not enough to make her fall down but still tight enough to make her gasped for air._

_"Mou~! Where were you?! We searched or you for one hour you know!" she said still hugging Tsunayuki tightly, Tsunayuki managed to escape from Kari's tight deadly embraced, she inhaled a huge amount of air and let it out and sheepishly said_

_"Sorry, I accidently fall asleep while waiting you guys to found me." She said as she rubbed her neck, Kari fumed hearing this_

_"YOU WHAT! WHAT IF YOU GOT KIDNAPPED OR WORSE RAPED!" she yelled waving her hands madly, Tsunayuki's face heat up hearing her friend statement_

_"HIIIIE! WHY WOULD YOU THINK LIKE THAT KARI?!" Kari managed to calm down huffed and crossed her arms on her chest and said_

_"Obviously you're too cute to be wasted and don't you remembered yesterday there's an old man like what in thirty trying to flirted with you?!" Kari said, a few minutes and then 2 girls come towards them, a blond haired with green eyes girl and a silver-blue haired and purple eyes._

_"Kari-chan you found Yuki-chan~" The silver-blue haired girl clapped her hands sighing relieved that her friend has been found_

_"Yeah, seems so. And I bet that she fall asleep during our game." the blonde-haired said._

_"Yes I found her Aya and yes to your statement Ai." Kari said, Tsuna pouted at her three friends and said_

_"Oh come on~ I'm not really that often fall asleep right." She asked to her three friends_

_"Actually yes you are onee-chan." Said a voice from behind her, Tsuna turn to see the said voice that came from a brown haired with green eyes girl_

_"aww Saku is such a meanie." Saku only sighed at her claimed to be one-chan_

_"I'm not being meanie and beside you can catch a cold you know if you sleep in the outside in this weather especially in this season." Saku huffed and Kari nodding agreeing with Saku statement. Tsuna pouted again, Ai only shake her head sighing and Aya chukled at the sight._

_"I hope we can be together like this forever." Aya said suddenly her answer of course a smirking Ai and a smiling or grinning Tsuna, Kari and Saku_

_"Of course~" the four said at the same time and enjoying the blue sky above them._

_~End of flashback~_

'I wonder how they are now. I missed our days damn that man for making me move away from Tokyo.' Tsuna thought and cursing her Idiotic father inwardly not noticing that she already sitting on her seat and the bell already rang.

Nezu came in with three girls following him, he cleared his throat to gain the class attention although all the attention is towards the three girls which is straight and through beautiful and gorgeous.

"Alright you all, today we have three new student who will joining us from now on."

They introduced themselves one by one

"Hi there I'm Yagami Hikari nice to meet you~" the brown haired said smiling brightly making the guys except Yamamoto and Gokudera blushed from the cuteness. The brown haired known as Hikari step back and the blond step ahead

"Kamiya Haine try to touch or flirt with me and my friends considered you're dead." She said with a death glare making all the boys shivered. Haine step back. The green haired girl elbow her before step ahead and introduce herself

"Hajimemashite minna-san my name is Takenouchi Ayane desu, yoroshiku onegai shimasu." she said bowing slightly, the boys of corse staring dreamily at her and got shut by Haine's glare

"Alright you can take seat behind Yamamoto and behind Sawada and Gokudera's seat. The said students rise your hand so they can know." Nezu said Yamamoto rise his hand and Gokudera as well considering the bomber is not going to rise his hand, but before anyone can process Hikari tackled Tsuna startling all the students including Nezu as well

"Yuki~ I'm missed you so much~ I'm so worried does anyone bully you or flirted with you or worse tried to rape you?!" Hikari began to rant like a mother hen to Tsuna while the other two walk towards them

"Yes I missed you too Yuki-chan and yes I've been bullied but that's already pass and no they haven't tried something like that. Now calm down will you" Tsuna answer Hikari or Kari and manage to calm her down. But hearing her answer Kari and the other two immediately letting their killer intent out managing to make Tsuna's former bullies shivering

"Who?" Kari yelled gripping Tsuna's shoulder with her vice grip

"Who dares to bully you?" Haine ask or more like demand while Ayane only chuckling evilly

"Oh, don't worry I'll find them and make them regret that they ever born into this world." She said promising a dead to the bullies. Tsuna sighed and said

"Guys, Guys it's okay it's in the past already and don't worry I already taught them a few lesson before you guys came anyway." Tsuna said managing to calm the three down, finally managed to convince them to sit to their seat. Kari sit beside Tsuna, Ayane sit behind Yamamoto and Haine beside Gokudera.

~Lunch Break~

Gokudera and Yamamoto came to the school backyard because they're called by two of the three new students.

"What the hell did they want and how dare that woman call Juudaime so familiarly!" Gokudera scowled his usual expression while Yamamoto giving his serious face unlike his cheerful and grinning face

"But Tsuna seems familiar with them all you know." Before Gokudera can answer Yamamoto the said girls came to them.

"Hello there Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi was it, oh well I don't care just give your Vongola ring to us and we won't bother you again." Kari said. Of course the two boys don't take it lightly

"What the hell are you fucking saying of course we won't give you our ring and how the hell did you know about it anyway!" Gokudera said while Yamamoto already in his battle stance

"We have come to replace your role as Vongola Decimo's guardians by the order of the Vongola Nono and the ex-sun Arcobaleno request." Answer Kari calmly, Gokudera and Yamamoto widen their eyes not believing what they said

"What…" Yamamoto said while Gokudera growled at the three girls

"And what prove do you have women!" Gokudera said, Ai step next to Kari and taking out a scroll with the dying will on it and show it to them

"This is the proof, in this scroll the ninth has ordered us to replace your place as Decimo's guardians for you all has failed to perform your duty as her guardians. He has ordered us to take your ring along with your box weapons. Although the ninth said that there's big possibility for the box animals to refuse and we may leave them to you" Ai explained to the two boys while the said boys still processing what is happening, Reborn suddenly show up startling the two boys

"Kid!" "Reborn-san!"

"Chaos, you impudent fools." Reborn said and he took his Leon gun and pointed it to them making the two boys shocked

"Now give the ring to them or you may as well considered yourself dead since I don't take it lightly your betrayal to your sky." Reborn said with a promising a paining dead voice to the boys. Seeing they have no other choice they took off their ring and gave it to Kari and Ai.

"We have received the rings and from now on please do mind to not step into the Vongola business anymore for you already dismissed from your duty as Decimo's guardian." Was only what Kari said as she and Aya turn around to leave, leaving Yamamoto and Gokudera who is gritting his teeth.

_The sky has found her elements once again and this time they will be the one who protected her in this darkness inside her. For that's what they swore upon beneath that blue sky._


	4. Chapter 4

After what happen at the school backyard, Kari, and Ai, return to class with the rain and storm's rings. When Tsuna saw them she smiled and said

"What took you guys so long?" Kari scowl a bit but not enough to make a flaw on her face, she still need to keep her façade, although it always ruined when Tsuna is involved.

"Well the two of them were not cooperating at first but with the Ninth's order letter and Reborn's threat they finally give it to us." She said putting the ring on the table, she look at the thing and sigh.

"By the way, who is going to be your sun, cloud and mist?" Ai asked to Tsuna. Tsuna think for a couple minutes and said

"Well for the cloud I'm still clueless but I'm sure Reborn will do something, it's in his nature. But for the lightning I was thinking maybe I should give it to you since I'm still not accepting Lambo due to his age for the sun, well you know who will and mist is still the same."

"Well thank God for that. It won't be cool if I'm the only one who got left while you all got in."

Tsuna and the others only smiled at her.

"But will the ex-arcobaleno approve it? After all he's the one who choose that child to be your guardian." Aya said of course Tsuna answer her with a really predictable answer

"Whether he approve it or not I still don't like that Lambo fight as well. He's only, I don't know five or six years he's not even ten yet. Ai will be my lightning no but."

"Nee, why don't take Izaya as your mist I mean he's sly enough for that part. After all the mist-girl is a bit unsuited to be the mist. Her character is too soft." Kari said suddenly

"And Shizuo as your cloud~" Ai finished. Tsuna immediately shake her head

"Oh no no no! I can't handle them whenever I can, I don't know how many money I will use just to cover the damage they made. Plus my mist will always be Chrome." She finished.

"Then who will be your cloud?" Aya asked, Tsuna only sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima." Tsuna said entering her home the kids laughter can be heard from the backyard as well her mother voice saying ''okaeri Tsu-chan'.<p>

"Oka-san, where's Reborn?" Tsuna ask when she approached her.

"Oh, he's in your room and it seems he's calling someone."

"Oh okay. Thanks mom." Tsuna go to her room and true to be told Reborn is indeed calling someone.

"Alright I'll see what I can do. Ciao." Reborn said before ending the call. Tsuna went to him and asked

"Who were you calling?"

"Nono. He's asking about the retrieval. Your sun and cloud rings are already retrieved as well."

"Oh, speaking of that who is my cloud?" Reborn only smirked and said.

"You'll see tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Morning came faster than Yuki thought, as she get out from her house she can see Yamamoto and Gokudera waiting for her, not that she care when she just about to leave without paying attention to them, a familiar voice calling her name<p>

"Yuki~!"

"Yuki-chan"

Yuki look behind and see Kari with Aya and Ai running towards her direction. Well Ai only jogging

"Ohayou Yuki." "Ohayou Yuki-chan." Kari and Aya said with bright smile on their face Ai who reached them saluted her and said

"Chesse~" typical of her. Tsuna smiled gently and soft like she always did to her family and greet them back

"Ohayou Kari, Aya, Ai." The four of them leave together to school leaving Yamamoto and Gokudera behind who are still in shock.

When the school bell rang, the class door open immediately. All the students were expecting Nezu to come in but they were wrong.

The guy that looks like in his mid-twenty wearing a neatly pressed suit complete with the tie and a fedora on his head come in and head to the teacher's desk

"Good morning to you all I am your new homeroom and math teacher replacing Nezu-sensei. The name is Reborn and you may only call me Reborn sensei. Any question?" after he said that almost all of the females mostly the girls who acted like a slut rise their hand and begin to questioned Reborn that connected to his private life if you know what it mean.

"Alright now that was over. We have another two transfer students, come in." Reborn said and the two female come in to the class

"Dokuro Chrome desu." Chrome said with her soft voice and almost all the guys swooned when heard her voice. Chrome's hair change to long hair compared to her once short hair although she still maintain her pineapple style but since her hair is longer now it didn't really look like a pineapple.

"Shirokawa Shimizu, yoroshiku." The second girl who has long dark purple hair with red eyes introduced herself. Reborn told them to sit behind since that's the only place that has empty seat and he resume to taking attendance

* * *

><p>"So, you're saying you are my cloud guardian." Tsuna said as she stand in front of Shirokawa<p>

"Correct, my family has support Vongola ever since they were created. To be the Decimo's guardian is one of an honor for me." Shirokawa said bowing a little bit to show respect. Tsuna smiled and said

"Well, welcome to the family then." Shirokawa smiled hearing that, Tsuna turned to Chrome and ask

"Chrome? Why did you transfer here? Did Mukuro even allowed you to?" Chrome nodded and said

"The ex-sun Arcobaleno told me to transfer here so that the guardians always near Boss, Mukuro-sama at first didn't accept it but after a while he said it's okay." Tsuna think a bit and asked

"Nee, Chrome are you still staying at Kokuyo now that you're in Nanimori? It's a bit far don't you think."

"Yes, but it's fine." Chrome said a bit timid. Tsuna sighed at her answer. Same old same old.

"No it's not. Come on I still have one spare room since Bianchi decided to move out from the house." Tsuna said

"I-ie, it's really fine Boss. I can't trouble you anymore." Chrome said a bit flustered. Really how hard is it to make her used to people's kindness, well at least her kindness.

"It's not a trouble Chrome. It's caring. You are my family member and my friend so it's not strange for me to do these things. Now no more argument." Tsuna said with finality on her voice.

"Ha-hai Boss." Chrome can only agreed to her Boss since it looks like she won't be winning it no matter what she said.

"Good. How about you guys come too I'm sure okaa-san will be pleased to meet you too Shimizu-san and you guys as well." Tsuna offered to Kari and the rest.

"Sure~ it's been a long time since I ate Nana-san's homemade food~" Kari said

"Jaa, ojamasasete morai masu wa." Aya said with her formal way as always while Ai only nodded because her mouth is stuffed with her food.

"If it's not a trouble then it will be an honor to come to your place Decimo-sama." Shimizu said.

"Please call me Yuki. You are my guardian from now on and that means you are my family as well, well Tsunayuki if you feel uncomfortable." Tsuna said, Shimizu stared at her for a few seconds and smiled a graceful smile that kinda reminds Tsuna of Aya's smile.

"Tsunayuki then."

_The sky has found her cloud. Though still small and bound to her someday she will make it freely soar the sky just like her others. _

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's too short<strong>


End file.
